


I Remember That Night

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas gets a call from a drunken Alex.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	I Remember That Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 22 of Jamilton Month - Hang
> 
> Also when I saw the Hamilton Trailer today when I woke up I cried

Thomas groans when he hears his phone ringing and pauses the movie he is watching. He just hopes that it won´t be a work emergency he has to attend right now, because he has definitely better things to do on a Friday at eleven p.m. thank listen to some client whining about a very important issue he is having right now. He hesitantly grabs the phone, sighing when he sees that it´s Hamilton calling. For a second, he considers not picking up, but they are working on an important case together, that they can´t afford to lose.

“What´s the matter?”, Thomas asks, doing his best to not let his annoyance seep into his voice.

“Thomas!”, Hamilton basically screams into the phone. “Hi, what are you doing?”

“I´m watching a movie, why?”, Thomas asks suspiciously.

“Means you´re home?”, Hamilton asks, and this time Thomas picks up that his voice seems to be slightly slurred.

“Oh my god, Hamilton, are you drunk?”

“Drunk and right in front of your house. Can you get me? That security guy doesn´t want to let me in.”, Alex whines and Thomas lets out a groan.

“Why are you even-? Forget it, I´ll come and get you.”

Thomas thinks about changing out of his sweatpants into jeans, but it´s eleven p.m. and he really doesn´t care that much. He takes the elevator downstairs and as soon as he gets out, he hears Alex loudly arguing with Chris, the security guard of his building. As soon as the younger man sees him, he stops, grinning brightly at him.

“Thomas! So good to join us!”

Before Thomas can react, Alex throws his arms around him, drawing him into a hug. He feels his heart skipping a beat at the sudden closeness and has to remind himself that Alexander is only doing that because he is drunk.

“You really know that guy?”, Chris asks amused, and Thomas nods, gently pushing Alex from him.

“Yeah, he´s a… friend of mine. Sorry that he bothered you. That´s kind of his speciality.”

“Hey!”, Alex protests, and already looks like he is about to start arguing again.

Thomas just grabs his shoulders, guiding him to the elevator.

“Goodnight Chris.”, he says, waving at the security guard.

“Goodnight, have fun, you two.”, Thomas hears Chris saying, before the elevator door closes behind them.

“Does he think we´re fucking?”, Alex asks, and Thomas hides his face in his hands, groaning.

“Probably. All thanks to you. What are you even doing here?”

Alex shrugs, giving him a smile, before hugging him again. Thomas´ heart starts beating faster, hating himself for his body´s reactions. He really shouldn´t enjoy this as much, especially because Alex is drunk.

“I was feeling lonely, because all my friends abandoned me and wanted to see you.”

“You know that I will tease you about that forever, right?”, Thomas asks, to disguise how much this sentence affects him.

“I know.”, Alex says, grinning up at him. “And I love it.”

“I don´t think sober you will agree.”, Thomas says, shaking his head.

“Sober me will definitely agree but never admit it.”, Alex answers, giving Thomas another one of those bright smiles, that are normally never directed at him.

Before Thomas knows what´s happening, Alex is moving forward and kissing him. He is frozen for a second, his heart skipping a beat, before he pushes Alex away, taking a step back. Alex looks like he is about to start crying and it breaks Thomas´ heart.

“You´re drunk. You don´t know what you´re doing.”, Thomas explains.

“I know exactly what I´m doing. Don´t you want me?”

Thomas sighs, combing his fingers through his hair.

“We won´t have that conversation today. Tomorrow then, when you are sober again.”

Alex sighs dramatically, but at least he is smiling again.

“Fine, but can I still come to your flat? I´m kind of starving.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, his heart still beating far too fast.

“Sure, and now out with you.”

He pushes Alex out of the elevator and leads him to his flat, doing his best to remain calm. Once they have entered the flat, Alex looks around with wide-eyed curiosity, and Thomas can´t help but smile at it.

“Do you want something to drink too?”, Thomas asks a bit awkwardly, after watching Alex walking around his living room for a few moments.

Alex turns around to look at him and makes a face, quickly shaking his head.

“No, oh my god I think I never want to see alcohol again.”

“I meant water.”, Thomas clarifies with a smile.

“Oh, yes please.”

Thomas nods and leaves Alex in the living room, while he goes into the kitchen to get him a glass of water and heats up some of the leftover pizza he had for dinner. When he gets back, Alex is laying on the couch, with Thomas´ blanket covering him, smiling up at him. He looks far too cute like that and Thomas aches to just hug him.

“Hi. What movie are you watching?”

“Snowpiercer.”, Thomas answers, handing Alex the glass of water and placing the plate with pizza on the couch-table.

He sits down next to him, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around himself. Alex lets out a whine and stares up at Thomas with pleading eyes.

“You are so rude.”, he states. He takes a long sip from the water before putting it down next to the pizza. “And I´ve already seen that movie, can we watch a different one?”

“You are truly unbelievable.”, Thomas says, shaking his head, but hands Alex the remote.

After a bit of searching, Alex chooses an old horror movie, and Thomas can´t believe what´s happening. About ten minutes into the movie and after Alex has finished the pizza, Thomas feels movement on the couch and then Alex is slipping under the blanket as well, curling against Thomas.

“Scared?”, Thomas teases, hoping that Alex is too drunk to notice how nervous he is.

“No. I was lonely and wanted to cuddle.”

“Right.”, Thomas says. “How much did you drink again?”

At that Alex lets out a groan.

“Too much. I stopped counting after like the fifth shot. Fuck I am so drunk.”

Thomas nods.

“I figured. You´ll be so hungover tomorrow. You´re staying the night, right?”

“Obviously.”, Alex answers. “Anyway, is the couch actually moving or-?”

“No, that´s you.”

Alex nods with a solemn expression, before turning back to the movie. It doesn´t even take half an hour, until Alex is asleep, still curled around Thomas. He stays like this for a few moments, making sure that Alex is actually asleep, before carefully getting up. Alex´ face screws up and it almost looks like he is pouting, but then he turns around and grabs a pillow, relaxing again. Thomas covers him with the blanket and watches him for a moment, before walking into his bedroom. Part of him hopes Alex will remember the night and part of him hopes he won´t.

\--

When Thomas comes into the living room the next morning, Alex is still sleeping, curled up with the throw blanket. He can´t help but smile at the sight, staring at Alex for a moment, before he walks into the kitchen to start making breakfast. He is just frying an egg, when he hears a groan from the living room.

“Painkillers are in the bathroom.”, he says loudly, which causes Alex to groan again.

The younger man comes into the kitchen a few minutes later, looking at the plate Thomas has put the fried egg on and scrunches his nose.

“God, I´m never drinking again. I feel sick.”

Thomas chuckles and hands Alex a slice of bread.

“Do you even remember anything?”

Alex nods.

“Yeah, I…”, he blushes, and avoids looking Thomas in the eyes. “Fuck, I kissed you, right?”

Thomas nods slowly.

“You did. Do you regret it?”

Alex shrugs, still staring down at the bread in his hands.

“I don´t know. I mean, it felt pretty great.”, he blushes even more, before looking up at Thomas. “If I hadn´t been drunk, would you have kissed me back?”

Thomas hesitates a moment, before he nods again, his heart racing in his chest.

“Yes, I would have.”

Alex starts grinning, and Thomas feels himself relaxing a bit.

“I would kiss you right now, but I think I´d actually throw up, so that has to wait.”

“My god, you are so romantic, Hamilton.”, Thomas laughs.

He knows that they will have a longer conversation about all of this, but right now, Thomas is pretty glad that Alex remembers last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and pls tell me what you think of it!! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm!  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
